5 Fairy Knights
by PersonalityQueen333
Summary: This is five one shots compiled together. The characters I'm matching my OC's with are Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus, and Freed. I could probably make a small story out of this if that is what the readers want. This is rated M for a reason. It is explicit. It is you're decision if you are mature enough for the subject matter. You have been warned. Enjoy!
1. Meet the Girls

This is five one shots compiled together. I could probably make a small story out of this if that is what the readers want. This is rated M for a reason. It is explicit. You have been warned.

0-0-0-0-0-0

For this story it is the new guild building. Laxus didn't get kicked out. And Gajeel has Panther Lily.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of its characters.

 **Telepathy speak will be in bold**

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It was a normal day at Fairy Tail. Gray and Natsu were fighting. Erza was eating her strawberry cake. Laxus was sitting with the Thunder Legion. Lucy was talking with Levy. Gajeel was sitting at the bar eating iron. Wendy was sitting with Lucy and Levy, but she was talking to the Exceeds. Master Makarov was sitting on the bar drinking from a mug and watching his children enjoy such a peaceful day.

The peace was shattered by the guild door being kicked open, and five women stepping in. The first two are twins. One has pin straight black silk for hair that is pinned up in an intricate style. Her eyes are like ice as they scan the guild analyzing everything. Her eyeshadow is smoky making her eyes shine brighter. Her lips are painted a deep red her bottom lip slightly fuller than the top giving her a pouty look. Her shoulders are bare. Her pale skin shining in the light. She has on a red corset dress. Her breasts are close to bursting out of the top. Her right leg peaks out from the high slit in her dress giving a generous view of a smooth milky thigh. On her feet are black strap heels that wrap around her legs up to her knees. The woman beside her has the same features and dress, but different coloring. Her hair is a fire red and fluffy like a lion's mane as it drapes down her back. Her skin is a sun kissed tan. Her eyes are a sharp emerald and her lips are painted a bright red. Her dress is black and her heels red. The only difference in her outfit is the slit is on her left side showing a red garter around her upper thigh. Her lips are stretched in a wild smile showing slight fangs.

The next two women were completely different. The one behind the red head has silver hair pulled up in a ponytail with side swept bangs tucked behind her ear. Her eyes are a brighter green and larger than the red head's. Her skin is tan as well but her lips are a soft natural peach color. Her outfit was more like a belly dancer's than a wizard's. The fabric around her large breasts is a pastel blue the sleeves are see through. The baggy pants are the same color with a gold band around her waist and ankles. Adorning her feet are simple white sandals. The gold bracelets around her wrists jingle as she moves. The woman behind the black haired woman was the most covered up. Her golden hair has soft pink streaks running through it brushing just past her shoulders. Her eyes are as blue as a cloudless sky at noon. Her lips are full and a rosy pink. She has on a pristine white floor length jacket lined with gold fur. It hides her outfit and figure. Her skin is golden.

The last woman was the leader of the group. Her chocolate hair is wavy and tumbles down her back skimming the top of her ass. Her eyes are like harden sapphires and her lips are painted a dark pink that contrasts with her pale skin. A soft dusting of freckles over the bridge of her nose. A white cap sleeved blouse is coupled with a black bustier that accents her generous bust size. Black leather pants hug her bottom half like a second skin until they disappear into red knee high heeled boots. There is a katana strapped to her hip where one black gloved hand rests on the hilt. She walks to the front of the girls and continues towards the master at the bar the other women following behind her in a v-formation.

Master Makarov watches them through one partly opened eye over his beer mug. The leader speaks in a warm alto, "Are you Master Makarov?"

He sets down his drink and exhales. "Yes, I'm Makarov."

She tilts her head in a respected greeting, "I am Avial."

The golden goddess speaks up in a musical voice, "Greetings, my name is Leona."

The wild red head's voice is loud and crackling with energy, "Name's Kitsune."

Her twin speaks with a voice like water, "I'm Ivy."

The last one to speak is the silver haired woman, but what shocks the guild is the soft feminine voice that echoes in their minds, **"I am Saph."**

Avial takes the initiative and reveals their reason for disturbing the guild, "We came to join Fairy Tail."

Makarov looks them over, "What magic do each of you use?"

Avial once again takes the lead, "Each of us uses more than one type of magic. I, for example, use water and ice make magic." That catches the attention of a certain stripper and rain woman.

"I use fire and lightening and little bit of light magic since I'm a demon slayer." Kitsune's words shock the guild. The dragon slayers stare at her, the fire and lightening slayers with more interest.

Ivy scoffs, "I use reequip magic and poison magic, and I am also a demon slayer. I'm better than you though Kit." Said twin growls and glares at her poison sister.

Leona's voice drifts through the guild, "I use air and takeover magic, but I also have a lot of non-magic medical knowledge."

The same soft voice travels in the minds of the guild members from Saph, **"As you can tell, I can use telepathy magic, but I also use plant and rune magic."** This catches the interest of the green haired mage from the Thunder Legion.

Master Makarov nods and smiles brightly taking a huge swig of his drink, "Welcome to Fairy Tail!" The guild cheers and starts partying. The girls sweat drop at the excitability of the guild. Mirajane walks to them with the stamp in hand asking what they wanted. All of the girls have it placed over their hearts-Leona having to pull her jacket down just enough to be marked. Saph's is a forest green. Ivy's a poisonous purple. Kit fire red. Leo makes her's white. Avial does a light blue.

Natsu immediately tries to pick a fight with Kitsune. His fist raised and flaming. Kitsune smiles saucily, sauntering towards the taller male. Her voice takes on a husky edge making him gulp and eyes widen, "There's no point in us fighting when we can just _eat_ each other's fire." To prove her point she slowly eats the fire around his fist. He's unable to remove his eyes from her mouth, a heated blush on his cheeks as she slowly licks his fingers clean of fire nipping the tip of each lightly. She giggles and walks away towards Lucy, Levy, Wendy, and the Exceeds. Sitting herself down, she strikes up a conversation with the shocked girls. Natsu and Laxus staring at her back. Natsu quickly goes to the bar for a drink.

Erza approaches Ivy who is relaxing at the bar a glass of rum in her hand already. "You reequip?" Erza inquires taking the strawberry cake offered to her by Mirajane.

Ivy chuckles, "I reequip weapons that enhance certain abilities of mine. I can't reequip armor like you can. I pair my weapons with my poison magic usually."

"Since you're a poison demon slayer, does that mean you eat poison?" Gajeel mutters through a mouthful of iron taking a seat on her other side facing away from the bar. Ivy spare him a glance before nodding, "I can drink or eat any poison and actually walk away stronger from it. It also means poison can't affect me, like alcohol poisoning. I can also create antidotes to any poison as long as I get a taste of it." Both wizards look impressed.

Cana already has a barrel in her hands and yells out a drinking challenge. Ivy watches as the sweet smile on Leona's face turns into a devious smirk as she walks over to the drinker accepting the challenge. "I'll accept that challenge, but I won't drink that watered down beer shit. If we are gonna drink, I getta pick the booze." Leo states and Cana agrees confidently.

Before Leo can order their first round, Ivy speaks up from her spot at the bar, "Hey, Mirajane, never give Leo rum without one of our permission first. 'Kay?" Leo shouts indignantly as Mirajane smiles and nods not asking any questions.

Leo sighs and orders whiskey for their contest. "Cana's going to beat your friend." Gray claims as he walks up Avial stripping his shirt in the process.

Avial just raises a delicate eyebrow and laughs, "She may drink a lot of beer, but no one can beat Leo when it comes to hard liquor." Avial feels a heated glare on the side of her face, so looks in the direction it comes from. She spots Juvia sitting at a table alone giving her a death glare. Avial dismisses Gray, who was stripping out of his pants trying to talk to her about her magic, and walks over to the lonely girl with a welcoming smile. "You're Juvia, right? From the Elemental Four of Phantom Lord?" The woman nods and tries to threaten Avial about Gray, but she is cut-off. "I've always wanted to meet you. You're an amazing water wizard. I even tried to make my body water like yours, but it didn't work."

"Yeah, we had to keep her in a pitcher for three hours, so we wouldn't lose her as she tried to change back!" Kit yells across the guild. The wizards laugh at the embarrassed woman her yells at the red head to be quiet.

Huffing Avial turns back to Juvia her face still warm, "So are you and Gray together? You'd make a cute couple." This causes the rain woman to blush and stutter, no longer seeing the other female wizard as a rival for her beloved. Gray sits at their table in nothing but his boxers, which a flustered Juvia points out. Gray dresses quickly before questioning Avial about her magic. "My ice-make is stationary, so I use my water magic for moving targets. I can also combine the two to make snow magic."

Saph sips from her glass enjoying the burning sensation of the alcohol sliding down her throat and settling in her stomach. She blinks and turns her attention to her new green haired companion. Freed sits beside her a light blush on is cheeks from her state of dress. Saph tilts her head in a questioning manner, waiting for him to speak. Freed clears his throat, "You use rune magic?"

Saph smiles at the question and nods. Her voice dances through his mind, **"When you can't talk, telepathy and rune magic become your best friends."**

His eyes widen and he looks at her in shock, "You can't speak?"

Saph smiles sadly touching the choker around her neck, **"I had an abusive father, before Avial saved me, but it wasn't before he slashed my throat taking out my voice box."**

"Why not use script magic? It seems easier, and it would make more sense." Freed inquires.

 **"** **You would think so, but I didn't enjoy it as much as I thought I would. I prefer rune magic."** She takes a sip of her drink. A loud crash stalls all conversations as the guild looks in shock at the passed out body at the bar.

"Cana lost!?" was the collective reaction except for the five new women who were smirking. There on the floor was an out cold Cana, and sitting triumphantly at the bar is a drunk Leo her cheeks flushed from the liquor. Leona laughs loudly and stumbles from her spot at the bar over to wear Kit was sitting.

She collapses onto the bench and blinks at the three cats on the table. The other occupants watch as she stares at them. Kit can barely hold in her laughter as she sees the gears turning in her friends head, knowing what was going to happen. "KAWA~AII!" Leona shouts grabbing the closest Exceed and crushing the poor cat into her bosom. The unlucky cat happened to Panther Lily, who couldn't be any redder. Kit falls over laughing and the other join in at the sight. After suffocating the poor animal for over a minute, Leo lets him breathe, but keeps him close to her chest in her drunken haze.

"So, Leona, you have takeover magic and are a doctor?" Levy inquires giggling as the sight of the tough Exceed trying to escape the hug of the drunken wizard.

Leona nods, "Yup, I know there is healing magic, but if we run out of magic energy, I can still heal people." Wendy lets out a relieved sigh, like a burden has been taken off her shoulders. She is no longer the only medic, so she can still help but she doesn't have to worry if she runs out of magic.

"What is your takeover?" Lucy asks leaning forward.

Leona releases Panther Lily, who is gasping for air and getting as far from her as the table will allow, and leans towards Lucy, "It's…a…se-cr-et." Lucy crosses her arms with a huff, making the others laugh.

Makarov watches from his place on the bar, as the new members intermingle with the old members as if they belonged. His heart swells at the scene, and he takes another drink.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0

And that's how this story begins. I'm not going to match up any obvious pairs, like Kit and Natsu or Freed and Saph. The pairings are going to be a surprise. I hope you enjoyed the set up.


	2. Freed

Disclaimer: Already stated it in the prologue, go back if you forgot what it was.

Queen: First up is Freed. Our sexy rune wizard! Who's the lucky gal?

Saph: **He seems nice, so I hope it's not Kitsune.**

Kit: What's that supposed to mean!?

0-0-0-0

 ** _Breast Man_**

Freed hated to admit it. He never told anyone, because they see him as refined and uptight. But he really was a breast kinda guy. Of course when talking to a woman, he'll look them in the eye like a gentleman, but from afar or in the bedroom he loves a pair of large breasts. That's why this new team at Fairy Tail was starting to get to him.

They had been a part of the guild for about six months now, and four of them always have on something to accent their generous busts. He can't help if his eyes wander to the bouncing mounds of flesh when they walk, laugh, or even when the twins start a fight. Even the mute Saph only ever has on a skimpy piece of fabric that barely constricts her breasts. The only relief from his torment is the remaining member of the 5 Fairy Knights.

He was enjoying his ice tea in this hot summer weather alone at a table in the corner. Normally he would be sitting with the Thunder Legion, but Laxus went on a mission by himself and the other two were interacting with other guild members. The sun outside was glaring, and there wasn't a cloud in sight to block out the heat. He tugs at the collar of his red jacket discreetly. He refuses to take it off even in this heat, though he is sorely considering it. He takes a cooling sip when the vain of his existence walks into the guild. The 5 Fairy Knights. His eyes are drawn to their breasts that they have barely covered. Kit and Ivy had traded their dresses in during the hot weather. Now Ivy has a violet tank top that shows her flat stomach and a pair of jean shorts with flip flops. Kit wasn't much better. Her top was a white corset and a black pair of leather shorts. Avial at least had on a t-shirt, but it stuck to her like a second skin. The breezy material stretching across her breasts like it was about to tear. Saph's was possibly the worst for him at the moment. All she had on top was red bandages wrapped tightly around her chest. He takes another refreshing sip trying to cool his libido. He hadn't realize how long it's been since he'd had sex until these women popped into the guild six months ago. He's been so busy these past months that he hasn't been able to go out and find release. He sighs putting his drink down and smiles in greeting as the only sane woman of the group walks towards his table.

Leona, sweet gentle Leona. She always has on a soft smile that melts the heart of anyone it's directed towards. Her only flaw was her drinking. She didn't drink as often as Cana, but when she did she drank the hard liquor and a lot of it. She sits across from him. Falling into her seat with an elegance he couldn't understand. She was so graceful, and she had the voice of an angel. She had gone on stage a few times, and her voice rivals that of Mira's. In Freed's opinion, it was better. Mira comes over replacing his empty glass and giving Leo a mug of her own. The sleeves of her jacket collect at her elbows as she takes a sip from her mug. That's something the two have in common. They both always have on a ridiculous jacket.

Her white and gold jacket hides her body from the world, which is a blessing to Freed. He is able to have a serious intellectual conversation with this woman without her sexuality smacking him in the face. "Hello Freed. How are you today?" Her lyrical voice wraps around him.

"I'm am well, Leona. How are you?" His heart thumps at the smile he receives.

"It's rather hot out, but other than that I am fine." As the two lose themselves in pleasant conversation, on the other side of the guild a group of woman are conspiring.

Sitting at a large table are the other members of the 5 Fairy Knights, Erza, Levy, Lucy, Cana, and Evergreen. Mirajane even breaks away from the bar to join in their conversation as she refills their alcoholic drinks. Cana sets her barrel down, her cheeks flushed already, "You know with these new girls, we gotta have another biggest boob contest."

Lucy flips her blonde hair over her shoulder, "I'd just win again."

Kit laughs at her, "You wouldn't stand a chance, girlie. There's no one that can beat our Boobzilla."

Lucy glances at each of their breasts trying to see who she was talking about, "And who would that be? You all seem about the same size as me." Kit grins wildly pointing her thumb over her shoulder. Lucy follows the direction and her eyes are greeted with the back of a white jacket, "Leo! No way!"

Ivy speaks up, "Yeah, she has the largest rack you've ever seen. That's why she hides it under that ridiculous jacket. She doesn't want the attention."

Mirajane joins in with a mischievous grin, "Prove it." Before any of them could react, Erza stands up. They watched wide eyed as she makes her way over to the unsuspecting Leona.

Freed and Leona are deep in conversation. He doesn't know what this feeling is. He has never met such an interesting woman before. She beautiful, strong, intelligent, graceful, and modest. She is unlike any woman he has met before. Her blue eyes sparkle with laughter at the story he tells her of Bickslow during one of his missions. Her laughter is like wind chimes. Everything about her reminds him of the sky. Her eyes are the blue sky itself. Her hair is golden like the sun with pink streaks left from the sunrise. Her smile is the clouds in the sky and makes him feel as weightless as the air. Before he could question these rising emotions, he notices a determined Erza behind Leona. He is about to greet her when she reaches for Leona's jacket.

When her hands are a hair length away from ripping the jacket off the seemingly oblivious Leona, there is a strong breeze from nowhere. Suddenly, Leona is standing behind Erza with a wide smile on her face, "Can I help you, Erza?" Titania is shocked at the speed and awareness of the gold woman, but recovers and turns towards her.

"I simply want your jacket." Is the calm reply.

Leona's expression doesn't change, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that." She takes her seat again, leaving a miffed Erza to make her way back to the other girls.

Erza crosses her arms as she takes her seat. Kit laughs at her failure, sticking her tongue out at the glare she receives.

 **"** **There's only one way to get that jacket off of her."** Saph mind speaks only to those at the table.

"Yeah, a trip to the beach. Leo loves the ocean." Avial admits.

Lucy hits her fist on her open palm, "Let's have a beach party. Then we can see who wins the contests."

"You're still gonna lose." Kit smirks, "Who's all invited? Leo won't go if it's the whole guild."

Mirajane comments, "All of us have to be there to judge. We can invite some of the guys too, like Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and some of the others."

"We gotta get Freed to go too." Avial takes in the confused looks of the others. "Just look at them." She points at the two.

"Freed won't agree to go." Evergreen puts in her two cents.

"Watch the master," Kitsune smiles devilishly standing up.

Their conversation is interrupted again, but this time by an arm slung over Leo's shoulder. Freed looks at the new comer and swallows. Kit is leaning over Leona's shoulder giving him a gracious view of her cleavage. Luckily, Leo's attention is on her friend and not her companion. Unluckily, Kit notices out of the corner of her eye and smirks, a plan growing in her head. "So~o, Leo, we're planning a beach party for later. Wanna go?"

Freed watches Leo's face light up and her eyes sparkle, "Of course! I'd never pass up a chance to go to the beach!"

Kit looks at Freed from the corner of her eye as she directs a question at her friend, "You gonna wear that new bikini?" She catches the slight widening of Freed's eyes. Leo nods eagerly. Now, the devious woman turns to Freed head on, "You coming, Freed? Evergreen is getting Bickslow to come."

Freed swallows thickly looking between the two women. Kit's smile makes him nervous, but it's the look of excitement in Leo's blue eyes-plus the idea of her in a bikini- that makes him cave. He nods, making Kitsune's smile wider. Just as she is about to turn and leave, she throws over her shoulder, "Oh, and no jackets, either of you." Leo gets up excusing herself and follows her friend with a smile. The five friends leave the guild to get ready for the beach.

Freed downs the rest of his iced tea, trying to cool himself down. In his mind's eyes, he can only imagine what Leo would look like without her jacket in a bikini. Her skin would be a golden tan and smooth. Her legs long and strong from the kicks he's seen her deliver to some of the other guild members that tried to take her jacket. He imagines her in a skimpy bikini with breasts that would feel heavy in his hands as they fill them. He crosses his legs to hide the erection the picture gave him. He takes calming breathes waiting for it to go away before he gets up to get ready for the party himself.

A few hours later, the party is underway, but a certain group of girls have yet to arrive. Freed is relaxing on his towel under an umbrella in his red swimming trunks. A few catcalls catch his attention, so he looks over to the beach entrance. Walking towards them are the 5 Fairy Knights. Four of them have on oversized t-shirts that fit more like short dresses to cover up their swimsuits. Each with a bag over their shoulders. Leo still has on her white jacket, which disappoints Freed. They pick a spot not too far from him, apologizing to everyone that they were late. The four strip off the shirts quickly receiving whistles for their string bikinis. Normally, Freed would look at them, but movement from Leo attracts all of his attention.

Her back is to him as he watches the jacket open and slide down in slow motion. He gulps, eyes widening at the expanse of golden skin being revealed. Pink scar tissue catches his eye. A long scar stretches from her right shoulder to above her left but cheek. He sees light blue strings tied behind her neck and across her shoulder blades. His focus narrows in on her round ass clad in pastel blue bikini bottoms as she bends over to pack her jacket in the bag she brought and lay out her towel. Her legs are as long and perfect as he had imagined and her skin as golden. He felt his dick twitch, wanting her to turn around and give him full look. She turns part way raising her arms to tie her hair up twisting it into a bun, giving him a generous view of side boob. His eyes widen and his dick swells as she fully faces him. Her breasts are barely covered in her pastel blue string bikini, and they are the largest he has ever seen. (Imagine Tsunade from Naruto, or Matsumoto from Bleach. Don't know them? Look 'em up)

Leona looks around for Freed and catches sight of him under an umbrella not too far from her. She blushes seeing him look over her exposed body. She's not shy about her body, but she prefers having actual conversations, not having men stare at her boobs. She's had feelings for the rune wizard since their first conversation. He was smart and easy on the eyes. He also always had on a jacket like her, and she was curious about what he was hiding under it. So when Kit offered a chance to show him her body and for her to catch sight of his, she jumped at the chance. And she likes what she sees. She can feel heat pool between her thighs. His hair perfect as usual. That lickable mole under his left eye. His lean muscular frame a feast for her eyes. Strong arms, a six pack, hairless chest, he even has the v slipping into low hanging red trunks.

The same group of girls from before stare, eyes bulging from their heads and mouths catching flies. They bow their heads in defeat knowing that Leo won their contest without even realizing it. Erza looks down at her chest and then Leo's repeated, unbelieving that the other woman's were real. Kit just laughs at their reactions, rubbing it in that she was right.

Before Leo can walk over to Freed, Kit shouts for a boys vs. girls volleyball match. There's a collective agreement. It ends up being Leo, Kit, Ivy, Erza, Avial, and Evergreen up against Natsu, Gray, Freed, Gajeel, Bickslow, and Elfman. First serve is Kit and the war begins.

It was hard for the guys to focus every now and then because of the bouncing boobs in front of them, especially Leo's since she was the spiker. The score was tied as Avial sets the ball for Leo. Freed runs up to block the spike but gets distracted by her chest so close to his face. Leo smirks and spikes the ball as hard as possible. It slams into the unsuspecting wizard's face sending him into the sand and scoring for the girls' team.

Leo gasps and ducks under the net to check on the poor man, leaning over him. She pulls his hand away from his nose inspecting it worry clearly written on her face, "I'm so sorry, Freed. I didn't mean to hit you in the face. I thought you would have blocked or dodged. Are you alright?!" Without letting him reply, she helps him up placing his arm over her shoulder, "I'm going to take him a bit farther down the beach, so he doesn't have to worry about getting hit by a rogue ball." Everyone nods, not really paying attention as they focus back on the game.

The pain in his face holds his attention as he lets her lead him down the beach. When he looks back up, he can't see or hear the others. The two of them are hidden behind a boulder where she sets him down on a towel she brought with her. "Where are we?" he inquires.

Leo smiles innocently, but the look in her eyes tells him otherwise, "Just a private section of the beach. Are you okay?"

He winces when she touches his nose gently. His eyes widen when she leans over kissing the tip of his nose softly. "There I kissed it better." She smiles, "Is there anywhere else it hurts?" Her voice sounds like honey taking on a sultry tone. His heart beat speeds up and his dick twitches at the change. He can't believe this is happening, but he won't let this opportunity pass. He had time to think about his feelings before the party, and he realized that he was in love with this woman.

"Yes, the ball hit my lips too." He answers smirking. Leo leans over pressing her petal soft lips against his. He cups the back of her head sealing his lips harder against hers. He licks at her lower lip wanting to see if she tasted like the honey she smells like. Without breaking their lip lock, she straddles his legs resting her arms over his shoulders. She grants him entrance and he dives his tongue in for a taste. They both moan softly. She tastes even better than he imagined as he mapped out her wet cavern. Tracing her teeth and gums, tickling the roof of her mouth, noting how she shivers at the action. Finally, he tangles his tongue with hers, coaxing it to play with his. She sucks on the appendage softly tilting her head to make the kiss deeper. Her hands bury themselves in his soft hair. A soft growl comes from his chest as his free hand palms her thigh pulling her closer. Her heat collides with his growing member making them break the kiss to moan.

Freed takes in her appearance. Her cheeks are flushed, eyes half-lidded and glazed over with lust. Her chest is heaving as she catches her breath, and he's no better. Even though he wants to pull her in for another kiss and ravage her. Make her his. The logical part of his brain reminds him of the guild members just down the beach. "We sh-should stop. Someone could see."

Leo starts placing open mouth kisses along his neck and shoulders making him groan squeezing her thigh to ground himself. She kisses her way up to his ear sucking on the lobe before whispering in a breathy voice, "I had Saph put a rune up before the party. That's why we were late. No one can disturb us until we're done."

Freed knows he should be embarrassed that someone from the guild knows about this, but the idea of taking the woman on his lap short circuited that part of his brain. All of his pent up lust from the last six months releases as he attacks her mouth, licking and nipping at her lips and tongue. Her soft gasps and moans spurring him on. Her hands tugging on his hair let him know she need to breathe. He moves his kisses to her neck. A loud gasp goes straight to his groin, so he bites down on the spot before soothing it with his tongue leaving his mark. "Free~d." her breathy moan of her name makes him groan. He moves the hand on her thigh to her ass squeezing it and tugging her roughly against him, grinding his erection against her core.

It sends shock waves of pleasure up both of their spines. Freed kisses his way down the valley between her breasts. His nimble fingers of his other hand make quick work of the ties of her top tossing it to the side. He pulls back to take in his prize. He really was a breast man. Just seeing the globes of golden flesh with pebbled dusty nipples brings him to full hardness. He can't hold himself back. He attacks her left breast with open mouth kisses and nips, working his way towards the dusty peak while his other hand massages it twin.

Leo arches into his ministrations moaning and writhing on his lap. She had been craving this, and it feels so good. His lips on her breasts is sending her to cloud nine. She pants moaning. She moves her hands to his just pushing him onto his back. Before he can question her or take over again, she starts kissing her way down his chest working her fingers into the taunt muscles. His head falls back groaning as she traces his abs with her tongue digging her fingers into his hips. He pants opening his eyes- when did he close those? - sitting up on his elbows watching her dip her fingers in his trunks. She looks up at him, her blue eyes darkened with lust. She traces the prominent bulge with the tip of her finger making it twitch. Freed unconsciously raises his hips for more friction. Taking the opportunity, she yanks off his trunks.

Her eyes darken further at the sight of his manhood jutting straight into the air a bead of precum dotting the tip. She licks it up moaning at the taste. "Leona~" Freed moans head falling back. One hand grabs the back of her head pushing her towards his member. She complies taking the head into her mouth. She swirls her tongue around the tip, dipping it into the slit. Slowly, she takes more into her wet cavern, massaging it with her talented tongue. She leaves Freed breathless. His hips start to thrust into her willing mouth. He groans loud when the head of his dick hits the back of her throat. He lets out a strangled cry as she buries her nose in his green pubic hair, his dick constricted by her tight throat. He collapses onto his back panting as she begins bobbing her head putting her lack of a gag reflex to use.

Leo moans as the musky scent assaulting her nose. The weight of his length on her tongue. The taste of his juices tingling her taste buds. She couldn't get enough of this man. She brings a hand up to massage his sack pulling another moan from his throat. She lets go with a _pop_ , panting. He groans at the loss cracking open an eye to look down at her. She smirks up at him. He shivers at the expression. She spits on her breasts making his eyes widen as she takes them in her hands and places his dick in the valley between them. He arches eyes rolling to the back of his head as she started moving, fucking her tits with his dick. His panting gets heavier as his hips match her movements. He can feel his climax building. He forces his eyes open to watch her. Her eyes are half-lidded, mouth open panting, her cheeks flushed from arousal, his dick disappearing between her breasts. "S-stop, Leo. I-I'm cl-close." He tries to warn her, not wanting it to end yet.

He gathers his strength and flips their positions. He is now between her spread thighs, kissing her senseless. He can taste himself on her tongue, but he focuses on her sweet taste. He grinds his aching length against her clothed core, feeling her wetness through her bikini. Leona whimpers wrapping her legs around her waist grinding against his dick. He groans. His forehead drops onto her shoulder as he grinds harder and faster.

Leona keens as the pleasure coursing through her veins. Her core is sopping wet and throbbing with the want to be filled. She drags her nails up his back leaving angry red lines, "P-please, Freed. I n-nyaah-need you." He pulls back reluctantly panting heavily. He nods removing her bikini bottom down her long legs. He looks at her glistening womanhood, unconsciously licking his lips. He dives in for a taste. Leona mewls as his tongue licks at her wet lips and he sucks on her clit. Her hands tangle themselves in his hair when he wiggles his tongue into her heat thrusting quickly. "Free~d. Nya~ah!" She spreads her legs wider, needing more. He answers by slipping a long finger in to join his tongue, stretching her. Her panting get heavier as one finger turns into two and then three while his mouth focuses on her clit. His fingers thrust in quickly curling and twisting, massaging her inner walls. She can feel the coil in her stomach tightening further as she gets closer to her peak. She tries to warn him, by tugging on his hair. Her voice lost to the moans and mewls of pleasure he's dragging from her. Instead of stopping, he works more fervently bringing her over the edge with a cry of his name. He licks up the juices she squirted before kissing his way up her body to her ear, "Are you ready, Leona? I can't wait any longer."

The tip of his length teases her entrance, making them both groan. Leo pants, nodding. That's all the approval Freed needs before he buries himself in her pussy. He groans loud. Her tight walls gripping his cock trying to pull him deeper. Leo moans wrapping her legs around his waist pulling him closer and deeper, "Mo~ve!"

He pulls out till just the tip is in before thrust back in quickly. He starts a fast deep pace, sending pleasure racing through both their veins. One of his hands grips her hip pulling her to meet his thrusts. The other holding him up. His chin against his chest, eyes closed as he is raked with pleasure. Leo thrashes her head side-to-side, feeling full. Freed pulls out, chuckling at the groan of disappointment from his lover. He pulls her onto his lap, and she catches on quickly. She grips the base of his length and guides it back inside her, keening at the new angle. He moans, head falling back as he grips her hips to help her ride him.

She starts bouncing on his cock. Freed watches her throw her head back mewling and panting. He thrusts up to meet her descent making her scream. He latches his lips onto one of her nipples, biting gently at the same time he slips a hand between them and presses on her clit. This sends her spiraling into another orgasm with a scream. The spasming of her walls around him tightening, makes him only last a few more thrust. He spills himself deep inside her with a moan of her name.

They collapse onto the towel panting. Leona rests her forehead on his chest, his arms secure around her waist. Freed looks up at the blue sky remembering how much it reminds him of the woman he just made love to.

"Freed?" her soft breathless voice brings him back to earth. He looks down at her, seeing her nervously chewing on her bottom lip. "Was this just a one-time thing? Because I don't want it to be, but if you do I understand."

Freed chuckles at how cute she is, silencing her babbling with a gentle kiss, "I don't want this to be a one-time occurrence, either. I love you, Leona."

She looks at him in shock, before smiling brightly looking like and angel in the sun. "I love you, Freed."

He holds her close. _I really am a breast man._ He looks at the woman in his arms with a soft smile. _And I fell in love with the woman that has the biggest._


	3. Gajeel

Disclaimer: Already stated it in the prologue, go back if you forgot what it was.

Queen: One down! Four to go! Next up is our favorite iron dragon slayer!

Ivy: He's the only iron dragon slayer.

Queen: Shut up!

Kit: How 'bout I just take all of them? I can handle it. *licks lips*

Ivy: You're just greedy.

Kit: Shut up!

Ivy: Nice comeback.

Leo: Stay away from _my_ Freed, Kitsune.

Saph: **Let's get on with the show before a brawl starts. Enjoy!**

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Heat is a Bitch_

"U~ugh!" Kitsune holds her stomach curling up in a tighter ball under the covers of her bed.

"You don't look too good, Kit." Ivy teases from the doorway to the bedroom. Her arms are crossed over her chest. She is dressed in tight booty shorts and a gray belly shirt.

"Fuck…you…" the red head groans, glaring from under the covers. "You're times coming, bitch."

Ivy shakes her head chuckling as she walks over to her flushed sister. She places her hand on the fevered head and sighs, "We're going to the guild. You stay here. I'll send someone to check on you in a few hours." They may fight, but they are still sisters. Seeing her strong, fiery twin reduced to such a state always breaks her heart.

Kit whimpers at the cool touch. "Thanks, sis." Ivy smiles softly and leaves the room, closing the door quietly behind her. Kit listens as the four women leave the house. She waits for the front door to close before she throws off the covers. Struggling to her feet, she stumbles to the bathroom connected to her bedroom, each of the girls had one. She needed a shower and fast.

The other girls had just reached the guild hall. Leona went directly to Freed, who was sitting at a table talking to Bickslow. Seeing that her seat was taken, she blushes lightly and settles herself on her lover's lap. He smiles gently wrapping an arm around her hip to keep her situated. Avial goes and sits with her friend, Juvia, striking up a conversation. Saph takes her spot by Lucy and Erza, watching an excitable Natsu and naked Gray start a fight. Ivy walks straight to the bar claiming a seat next to the iron eating dragon slayer. Most thought they were an item with how well they seemed to get along and always sit next to each other. They nod to each other in greeting with matching smirks. Gajeel goes back to eating the iron Mirajane had given him.

Ivy waves Mirajane over to order her usual rum and coke, "Yo, Mira."

The white haired takeover wizard smiles and walks over, mug in hand. "Hello, Ivy. Where's Kit? Normally, she's shouting across the guild by now picking a fight with you."

Ivy chuckles softly, "She wasn't feeling well, so we made her stay home.

"Oh my, is she alright?" Mira asks her brow creased in worry.

Ivy waves off her concern, "She's bedridden right now, but she'll be alright in a couple days. Don't worry about her." Mirajane nods with her signature sweet smile before going off to fill more orders. Ivy takes a swig from her mug, noticing that the seat beside her is now empty. She smirks placing her drink down on the bar. She leans back on her elbows, observing the guild and mentally patting herself on the back.

Gajeel makes his way through Magnolia with his hands in his pockets. He sniffs the air and makes another turn, walking into the woods surrounding the city. Why was he doing this again? Oh yeah, he was wanted to check up on the fiery red head. It must be serious if it takes her down. He follows his nose, retracing the steps of the fours woman. He comes upon a clearing with a large log cabin in the center. He stops at the door.

His nose twitches. He catches the scent of cinnamon and smoky vanilla. The smoky vanilla, he knows is Kitsune's usual scent. He would always take a deep breath when she would walk by him in the guild. It's the cinnamon that is throwing him off. He takes a deep breath through his nose and feels his dick twitch in his pants. He ignores it and knocks on the door. When there is no response, he knocks louder. Again, no answer.

This time he opens the door. He is hit with that scent again, but stronger. Gajeel takes a few steps into the house and listens carefully. The sound of a shower reaches his ears, making him smirk. This new scent of hers is really getting to him. With each breath, he can feel his inner dragon awaken and growl in approval. His feet start moving on their own accord taking him closer to that delicious scent and the sound of showering.

He comes to a closed bedroom door. The cinnamon and smoky vanilla scent wafting from the room. The sound of the shower turning off stops him from entering for a moment. Gajeel licks his lips picturing the fierce woman in nothing. His dick twitches again, half hard. He opens the door quietly and has to cut off an aroused growl at the sight before him.

With her eyes closed, Kit stands in the center of a foggy room, making her seem almost surreal. A fluffy towel is wrapped around her, reaching about mid-thigh. Only a small knot between her breasts keeping it from falling as she dries her damp hair with another towel. Her skin is flushed from the hot water and release she had worked herself to. She feels better after her climax, but she knows it won't be long before her heat hits her again full force. She sighs throwing the towel from her hands into a hamper.

She freezes on her next inhale, a metallic scent assaults her nose. Her eyes fly open and stare at the intruder. Gajeel is standing just inside her room in his usual outfit, but it's the look in his red eyes that sends heat pooling in her loins. Having such a dominant and powerful beast in her room, when she is most vulnerable, short circuits her rational brain, leaving her relying on her demon slayer instincts. "Gajeel," she gasps.

Hearing his name gasped so deliciously by those plump lips makes him growl. He stalks towards her making her take a mirrored step back. The low growl makes her eyes widen. When he is far enough away from the door, she dashes around him and bolts down the stairs with him hot on her heels. She only gets as far as the bottom of the stairs when she feels a sharp pain in her scalp that makes her yip in shock.

Kitsune is pulled back by the hand in her hair into a hard body. "Where do ya think yer goin'?" A low voice growls in her ear. He catches the way she shivers and chuckles deeply.

She pants lightly feeling the pain in her stomach coming back with a vengeance because of the alpha male behind her. "I -pant- won't lie down –pant- that easily." She grinds out between breaths. The hand in her hair loosens enough for her to slip away when she elbows Gajeel in the stomach. She turns around to face her challenger. He rubs his stomach and grins wildly, which she matches with one of her own.

Gajeel lunges at the fire fox, tackling her to the floor. She quickly flips their positions trying to pin the iron dragon to the floor and keep her towel from slipping. Using that fact to his advantage, he rolls them over and pushes her arms above her head holding them there with his hands. He pushes his knee between her legs to complete immobilize the writhing woman. He growls deep in his chest which makes her shiver and stop moving.

Their tussling caused her towel to loosen. He eyes to fabric that is barely hanging on. He bows his head, not letting up on her arms knowing she'd try to get away, and nips at the corner of the towel opening it. It slides across her sensitive skin making Kit arch and whine.

Gajeel licks his lips hungrily. Her body is still flushed. Her breasts heaving with her labored breathes, nipples hard and begging for attention. A flat stomach leading down to a freshly trimmed pussy. The cinnamon scent of her arousal fogs his mind like an aphrodisiac. A soft whimper makes him look up at the face of his prey.

Her emerald eyes are dark, pupils dilated. Her pouty lips moist from licking at them and open as she pants. A pink tongue peeks out to lick at them again. Gajeel crushes his lips against her in a bruising kiss. Shoving his tongue into her mouth before she can react. Her tastes sent him spiraling. His inner dragon growling in approval at the spice hitting his tongue.

Kit mewls into the kiss. He is anything but gentle, exactly how she likes it. His sharp canines nipping at her lips, his tongue battling hers as he dominates her mouth. A string of saliva connects their mouths when he pulls away to breathe. The disheveled and utterly dominated look on her face make his instincts scream. Never one to ignore his dragon, Gajeel clamps his teeth down on her neck.

Pain shoots through the side of her neck. Kitsune screams, throwing her head back. She whimpers submissively as he licks up the pooling blood around his mark. This doesn't stop him. He delivers sharp nips, soothing with his tongue, as he works his way to one of her breasts. Kitsune arches into his mouth as moisture pools between her legs. The pain of arousal in her stomach cooling as her body heats up from his ministrations. She raises her hips, feeling his clothed erection against her wet lips.

A low groan emits from Gajeel lips. He thrusts against her for more friction, making her moan and wriggle below him. The two have been reduced to two animals rutting. He lets go of her wrists, eyeing her to make sure she would stay submissive. She stays where she is like a good bitch, receiving a hum of approval from the man above her.

Gajeel stands up and strips quickly, looking around the room noting that they were near the dining room. Kitsune takes in the sight of his naked glory. She has to rub her thighs together for some form of relief. He's packed with muscles. Large biceps, a strong chest, a defined six pack, a sexy Adonis lines, and his hard dripping length jutting from between to muscular legs. Gajeel looks down at his woman and smirks, "Like what ya see, bitch?" Kitsune nods mewling. His smirk widens at was a trembling mess he has turned the once strong woman into.

"Stand up." He orders, watching her struggle to stand on her shaking legs. Gajeel takes a handful of her hair again, dragging her against his naked body and devouring her mouth. Kitsune's moan is muffled by his lips. Her hands clawing at his body, needing to feel him. She rubs their bodies together, keeping their lips sealed. She can feel his cock digging into her stomach due to their height difference.

He takes a step forward, forcing her backwards until she feels something hit her ass. Before she can look, she is spun around and bent over the object, which turns out to be the table. She keens as her nipples are dragged across the cold rough surface compared to the smooth heated body behind her. Kitsune grips at the edge of the table, looking over her shoulder at the dominating man towering over her form. Her claws digging into the surface with ease.

Gajeel stares at the round ass on display before him and the glistening pussy between spread legs. He grips the base of his dick, teasing her pussy lips with the head of his cock, "Beg for it."

Kitsune bites her lower lip, raising her hips trying to get more pleasure. _Smack!_ Kit yips in surprise, looking behind her with wide eyes at the animalistic grin on Gajeel's face, "I said beg." He spanks her ass again yanking another yip out of the demon slayer. He slaps her other cheek, groping the stinging flesh. Again and again, until she is crying and pushing her hips back for more. Gajeel chuckles at the sight, "Beg, Kitsune, beg for my cock."

"Please, Gajeel, please! It hurts! Fuck me please!" Kitsune begs whimpering, the side of her face resting on the cool table top. She lets out a strangled scream as he slams all thick eight inches into her dripping core. He doesn't give her any time to adjust. He starts a fast, hard pace that has the table creaking from the force of his thrusts. His hold on her hips is sure to leave bruises, but neither of them care. His groans and growls are drowned out by her moans and screams. He looks up and his thrusts falter for a second at the look on Kitsune's face. Her eyes are half lidded, hair splayed out like fire, face flushed, mouth open letting the sexy sounds spill out, and a small puddle of drool building on the table.

Kit feels her climax building and tries to warn Gajeel, but she can't form a coherent sentence. He seems to be able to read her body like an open book and know she is close without her saying a word. He reaches around and presses on her clit sending her over the edge with a scream of his name. White overtakes her vision as her body tenses with the force of her orgasm. Gajeel's forehead rests between her shoulder blades as he groans deep in his throat. He forces back his orgasm. Her walls tightening around his cock breaks what little semblance of control he had.

He pulls out ignoring her whimper of disappointment and throws her against the closest wall. He bends her in half, hooking her knees over his shoulders and rams into her even harder. Her head hits the wall with a dull thud as she screams, "GAJEEL!" Her hands claw at the wall leaving groves. Gajeel rests his forehead on her shoulder, pounding away trying to find his release in her velvety walls. She starts to clench around him again her legs trembling letting him know that she is on the edge again. He lets one of her legs fall of his shoulder and wrap around his waist pulling him deeper. He grabs her ass yanking her to meet his thrusts, his free hand massaging her breast.

Kitsune's mind is overrun by Gajeel, his scent, his taste, his dick deep inside her claiming her as his. She can hardly catch her breath. Each time she breathes in, it is forced out of her as a moan or scream of his name or broken variations of it. Her most base instincts screaming at her to bite him with her next climax, so that's what she does. Gajeel's callused fingers twist her nipple at the same time he thrusts deep enough to hit the back of her channel. She muffles her scream of ecstasy by burying her fangs deep into the muscles at the joint of his neck and shoulder riding out her orgasm. Gajeel climaxes with a roar, forcing his dick as deep as he can. Biting his mark he left earlier.

They crumble to the floor, Kitsune limp on his chest, as they catch their breaths. Gajeel rubs the bruises her left on her hips gently making her purr on top of him. He chuckles at her cute reaction. Kitsune sits up with shaky arms, looking down at the man that just mated her. She stares at the bite mark she left and gingerly touches the one on her neck. Gajeel watches through sleepy eyes. "You know, Gajeel," Kit leans forward a smirk growing, "demon slayers mate for life."

Gajeel smirks back, "So do dragon slayers."

Kitsune grinds down on his limp cock, slowly bringing it back to life, "Well, I'm in heat for the next two days, so I hope you're up for it." He moans head falling back against the floor. Suddenly, the pressure disappears, so he opens his eyes to look at her. She is standing at the base of the stairs with a sultry look and beckons him over. He sits up and growls, crouching on the floor. Just before he lunges at her again, she is running up the stairs taking two at a time. Gajeel slams into the wall and with a roar takes chase, grinning manically at her playful laughter. _This must be love._ That thought makes him freeze at the top of the stairs. _Do I love her?_ He pictures her smiling, her fighting Ivy, the look on her face as he was fucking her. He remembers how worried he was when he thought she was sick. _I do. I love the fiery bitch._ A loud moan brings him back to the situation at hand. His woman is in heat and moaning somewhere in the house and he is not the cause of it. He growls and takes off in the direction she went.

When he catches up to her, she's already under the spray of another shower. Watering running down her body as she gropes her own breast with one hand the other between her legs. He growls loud and joins her in the shower blocking her from the spray. Kitsune opens one eye to look up at him and moans, "Gaje~el." He groans and reaches for her. She dodges by dropping to her knees before him. His hard length now at eye level.

She looks up at him with a saucy smirk, the dark lustful look in his eyes making her shiver. Kitsune brings her attention back to the throbbing dick before her. She bypasses it in favor for the heavy sack below. She suckles on each of them individually as she meets his gaze. His musky scent making her wet. He groans, twisting a hand into her dark red hair, the other gripping at the shower tile. She licks her way up his cock until she is dipping her tongue into the slit tasting his essence. The hand in her hair tightens and he moans her name lowly, "Kitsu~ne."

She takes the crown into her mouth and gives a hard suck catching his hips in her hands as he tries to thrust into her mouth. She gently nibbles on the head. His groans and growls are her encouragement. She works her way down his length, choking slightly when it hits the back of her throat. She pulls back gasping for breath before changing her angle and deep throating the entire cock. The hand in her hair is almost painfully tight, but the loud groan above her keeps her from complaining. She swallows around Gajeel's dick a few times then pulls back for air.

She is about to dive back in, but his hands roughly pulls her up to her feet and crashes his mouth against her swallowing her gasp of surprise. He turns them to the side, so the water is hitting them both. Before she can blink, he spins her around and presses her against the shower tile. He kicks her legs open, gripping her hip in one large hand, the other slamming into the tile beside her head cracking it. "Mine," he growls in her ear as he sinks into her warmth for the third time.

His thrusts are slow and deep to start, both of them moaning. He starts to pick up the pace till he's moving at a speed that can only be reached by a dragon slayer. Kit claws at the shower tiles, mewling. The wet tile letting her move up and down with each of his thrusts, her nipples getting stimulation from the movement. He moves his lips along her neck and shoulder biting and leaving hickeys all over, so the world would know she belonged to him. Neither of them can last long, their orgasms already hurtling towards them. Gajeel climaxes first, slamming into her with a loud growl and biting down on her shoulder. He continues thrusting to bring Kitsune closer to her own and reaches down to pinch Kit's clit to making her keen and cum on his dick.

They stand under the water holding each other up as they let the water wash away the evidence of their activities. He wipes her bangs away from her eyes and kisses her forehead holding her close. When the spray starts to cool down, Gajeel leans pass his fox to shut off the shower. He picks her up bridal style and takes her into the bedroom, lying her down on the bed. He joins her not caring that they were still mostly wet.

"Gajeel, why did you come here anyway?" Kitsune's sleepy voice bringing him back to awareness.

"Ivy said you were sick." He grumbles wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her body flush against his. Her hair spread across his chest as she rests her head on his pec. Kitsune smiles. _I'll have to thank her later._

She slides her body on top of his grinning as she straddles his waist. "So you were worried about me?" Her hands start to massage his chest and stomach tracing his muscles with her tip of her claws. He groans with a curt nod. She chuckles and leans over till her lips are barely touching his, "I'm glad you were." She starts their first gentle kiss, slowly rolling their tongues together. She swallows his soft groans, feeling his cock swell again beneath her. She thanks whatever deity there is for the stamina of slayers.

Kitsune breaks the kiss to raise herself up with her hands on his chest. He grabs her thighs gently and helps her lower herself onto his cock. Their heads fall back with low moans at the new angle and depth. Kitsune raises up and sinks down again and again. The pace slow and deep. This time it wasn't fucking, they were making love. She leans down to press her lips against his. Her hips rocking in a steady rhythm. They keep it slow, their bodies tired from previous activities, but their libido demanding more. Gajeel raises his hips as she lowers herself drawing out soft moans from her bruised lips. He watches the woman above him. Her eyes are closed as she focuses on the feeling of his cock rubbing her insides. Her mouth open soft pants and sound escaping. Her large breasts bouncing with each thrust. He looks down at where they are connected. His cock disappearing into wet pink lips. Her walls clenching around him. His eyes trail back up her magnificent body. He really did love everything about this woman. Gajeel sits up, still gripping her thighs, and takes a rosy nipple in his mouth suckling. Kitsune runs her hands through his thick hair scratching at his scalp moaning. He continues to nip and suckle lightly switching between the two globes. He moves one hand from her thigh to rub and pinch at her throbbing clit, brushing a finger at their point of joining at times. Kitsune sighs his name as she tenses with her climax. Gajeel bites down on her nipple, making her throw her head back with a loud keen tightening around him and grinding down on his pulsing cock. He falls into the abyss of pleasure for third time. His vision darkening as he growls out her name.

The two collapse onto the bed panting. With the last of her strength, Kitsune grabs the discarded covers and pulls it over the two of them. Kit looks at Gajeel, curling up against his chest. She knew she had feelings for the rough slayer. She loved him with all her heart. His arm tightens around her waist as he pulls her tighter against him. The old saying is right actions do speak louder than words. The two know the feelings between them are reciprocated without any words being spoken, and that is just fine for them because that's how they both are. Gajeel buries his nose in her hair and takes a deep breath letting her scent lull him to sleep. She soon joins Gajeel in a restful sleep. Both having a gentle smile on their lips as they hold each other, knowing today was just the start.

Back at the guild, Mirajane brings another refill to Ivy, whose cheeks are starting to flush from the alcohol. "Shouldn't someone go check on Kitsune?"

Ivy looks at Mira with a knowing smirk, "Don't worry about it. I made sure someone was taking care of her." Mirajane watches in confusion as Ivy takes a swig from her mug.


	4. Gray

Disclaimer: Already stated it in the prologue, go back if you forgot what it was.

Queen: 2 down! 3 to go. Up next! Drum roll please!

Ivy: No

Queen: Drum roll please!

Ivy: I said 'no'

Queen: Oh come on!

Saph: *drum roll*

Queen: Gray Fullbuster! Thank you Saph.

Saph: **No problem Queen.** *smiles*

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _A Night to Remember_

After Kitsune's heat, Ivy's came and went. She claims she was the lucky one to come out of it unmated which started a fight between the twins. Gajeel stopping it by throwing a shouting Kit over his shoulder and leaving the guild. With autumn done and gone, winter came, and so did Christmas. That year's Christmas miracle was Lyon asking out Juvia. The guild gave a collective cheer as she agreed. The guild was able to start the New Year drier with Juvia no longer pining after Gray. Winter then melted into spring, which brightened the hearts of many of the wizards that prefer warmer weather. For example, Saph. And like a flower, Saph's dreary winter mood blossoms into energetic happiness with the spring.

With the warmer weather, the silent plant wizard used her magic to start a garden in the guild yard and decorate the inside of the guild. Each day, she tends to all of her plants with a smile on her face. It has brightened up the guild in a way they didn't know fresh flowers and greenery could. To show their gratitude, and with May just around the corner, the entire guild is readying a celebration for the woman's birthday.

Gray is especially looking forward to her birthday. He had the perfect present for her, and he was going to finally know if she felt the same. Since the silver haired woman joined the guild, the ice make wizard has watched her from afar. With Juvia hanging off of him before, he had been afraid of the rain woman's wrath if he tried to get to know the silent beauty. Then Juvia dropped her obsession, freeing Gray to pursue who he truly wanted. He tried to get close to her, he really did. But every time he would try to approach her, his nerves would cause him to strip faster than usual. Saph would always take one look at his naked body, and her face would light up in the cutest blush in Gray's opinion. She would point out his lack of attire, giggle at his reaction, and then run across the guild to get away from him. So he has been stuck falling in love with Saph from a distance. He could only hope that she had feelings for him, too, and he would find out on her birthday.

From her garden in front of the guild, Saph watches Gray enter the guild already stripping his shirt. She can feel the heat pooling in her cheeks as she tries to focus on the plants in her hands. She thought Gray was really attractive. If she was asked by one of the other knights, she would say he was downright lickable. When she had first joined the guild, it was just lust that kept her bright green eyes on the ice make wizard. Saph would have confronted him, then, if Avial hadn't warned her about Juvia. Saph didn't want to create any bad blood between guild members, so Saph watched from a distance. Her lust started to turn into something more when she got to know the man. Before she knew it, she had fallen for the stripping ice mage. So when Juvia got together with Lyon, Saph's heart soared, but every time Gray gets near her she escapes in the other direction in embarrassment. She may be confident in her magic and her looks, how can she not be with her body pretty much on display in her belly dancer like clothing, but she is emotionally fragile. When she just lusted after him, she would've done whatever she wanted with confidence because she wouldn't have gotten hurt, but now with her heart a flutter any time he is close, she's afraid he wouldn't want a woman without a voice.

That's how Saph found herself sitting with the girls of the guild and staring at a shirtless Gray fighting a fired up Natsu. Her green eyes sweep over his hairless muscular chest, salivating at how low his pants were hanging. She wants to lick at that Adonis line and trace his guild emblem with her tongue. She is brought back from her fantasizing by Lucy. "Hey, Saph, what do you want for your birthday?" Saph blushes at her initial perverted answer to the question but quickly pushes that aside before she accidently thought-speaks it.

The plant wizard turns towards the excited blonde, taking in the expectant looks of the others and ignoring the knowing perverted look of Kitsune. " **I don't need anything. The party is enough, and I don't even need that.** "

"Come o~on, Saph. You have to want something!" Lucy exclaims exasperated, grabbing the birthday girl's shoulders and shaking her. Saph just throws her head back in a silent laugh at her friends'. She really did love this guild.

Gray watches Saph laugh silently with the girls from his spot next to a pouting Natsu after their fight was ended by an annoyed Erza. Gray was nervous about his present, but it was too late to back out now with the party only a couple days away.

Now on the day of her birthday, the guild is in full party swing. Everyone is drinking. There's a band playing on stage, and people are dancing. The cake has already been cut and devoured, and Saph had opened the few presents given to her. Some of them had made her blush at their perverted nature which coaxed laughs out of the drunk wizards.

Saph makes her way towards the bar with her presents in her arms. " **Hey, Mirajane, would you mind if I left these behind the bar for the night? I don't want them broken due to rough housing.** " She smiles sweetly at the barmaid.

"Of course," Mira chirps happily taking the presents and hiding them under the bar, "You have another present though." The takeover wizard points at the end of the bar where two wrapped boxes sit prettily. Saph walks over to them curiously.

The taller box is wrapped in an ice blue paper with a bright green ribbon. The smaller is a longer rectangular black box with the same color ribbon. She picks up the note taped to the larger present.

 _Happy Birthday, Beautiful!_

 _I have watched you from afar, and you just had to melt_

 _the ice around my heart. If you figure out who I am and_

 _feel the same, then meet me on the bridge at midnight._

 _Secret Admirer_

Her heart leaps in her chest. She reads the note again and again. Saph's face breaks out in a wide grin and a blush when she realizes who wrote the note. She looks at the presents and decides to start with the bigger of the two.

When she tries to pick up the decorated box, it's lighter than she thought. It had no bottom. She looks in the empty box and then at the counter where it had been. Her eyes widen at what had been hiding under the box. In a blue flower pot is a Venus flytrap, her favorite plant. If she had a voice, the expression on her face would be accompanied by a high pitch squeal of delight.

She brushes the blue ribbon tied on its stem like a collar and trails her finger up to the head with a spark of her magic. The plant starts to wriggle till it comes to life and nuzzles her finger. She lightly scratches under its chin, silently giggling as it shakes its leaves. She moves on to the second present.

She covers her mouth with a gasp when she opens the box. Laying inside is a gold choker with thin gold chains dangling from the bottom in a pyramid style. She brushes the precious metal with light caresses, tears in her eyes. She removes the black fabric choker, revealing the scar it hides. She gently puts on her new one. It clicks behind her neck, fitting perfectly, the longest chain in the center resting just between her breasts.

Saph has Mirajane put her new pet up on a shelf for protection, and then she turns from the bar looking around the guild for a certain stripping wizard. Her eyes lock with dark gray ones from across the guild. She smiles brushing her fingers against her new necklace, watching his eyes follow the movement. Saph starts towards him but is stopped by a hand clasping around her wrist and dragging her in the opposite direction.

Saph turns her head and stares directly into the devilish scheming eyes of none other than Kitsune. "It's time to dance, Saph. I made a special request of the band. You're going to entertain us!" Saph laughs silently as her friend wriggles her eyebrows suggestively. Saph loves to dance. Plants love music and grow better when listening to it, so Saph does too. She lets Kit drag her to the dance floor, which the fiery woman had already cleared. "Hit it!" Kit yells to the band as she jogs off the dance floor, plopping onto Gajeel's lap as the music starts.

The bass drum starts with a steady beat. Saph raises her arms above her head twisting them as her hips move side to side without her upper torso moving. Her belly dancer outfit wasn't just for show, she really did belly dance. The gold bracelets on her wrists jingle with each movement of her arms. Her hips rolling in a figure eight. Her large chest, wrapped in green bandages, moves independent of her hips. She ignores the cat calls of the guild and loses herself in the music.

Gray's eyes widen as he watches her dance. Her moves fluid like water at one moment and then jagged the next like lightening. He can feel his cock swelling at the seductive dance. He looks down quickly to make sure he still has something on and luckily he still has on his boxers. When his eyes move back up, they lock with half lidded green ones, and his breath catches in his throat. She rolls her stomach, seductively swaying her hips, while keeping eye contact.

He swallows thickly as she drops in a low squat, spreading her knees with her hands before raising back up. The beat quickens and her hips oscillate just as fast as she turns away. He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding during their staring contest. Gray looks at a clock and realizes it's five till midnight. He quickly grabs his shirt and slips out of the guild unnoticed as she finishes her dance.

Saph pants as she looks over the crowd for Gray, but her heart drops when she doesn't see him. She wonders if he didn't like it, until she sees what time it is. Her smiles brightens when she realizes she was right that Gray gave her the presents. When she is able to get away from the crowd, it is a minute till midnight. She dashes out of the guild and runs as fast as she can to the bridge.

" **Gray!** " That sweet voice calls in his mind. Said man turns from the railing to see Saph bent over panting behind him. He smiles at her, stepping closer.

"I'm glad you came, Saph." Gray admits standing in front of her.

She looks up at him with hopeful eyes, " **Did you really mean what you wrote?** "

He cups her cheek pulling her up on her tip toes as he leans down to brush his lips against her in a brief kiss. "Yes, I love you." With that, Gray presses his chilled lips against her soft warm ones making her gasp. He takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. His other arm wraps around her waist pulling her flush against his body, enjoying the shiver it causes. He groans softly as her hands slide up his bare chest and tangle in his hair.

Gray pulls away just enough to let them both breathe. He takes in her closed eyes, flushed cheeks, and soft pants. He takes a step back, making her hands fall from his hair and into his hands. "The presents aren't done yet." He pulls the confused plant mage along with him into the woods.

They enter a clearing with a small pond. He enjoys the gasp his hard work draws from her. On the shore of the pond is a blanket spread out with lightening lacrima for light. The vast starry sky and large full moon on display above them. Gray turns towards the dazzled woman. "Do you know how to ice skate?" She nods unconsciously still staring at the sky. Gray chuckles at how cute she can be.

He tugs her to the edge of the pond before turning around. "Ice make: Ice floor." His hands come in contact with the water's surface, and he turns the entire pond into an ice rink. He take her hand again and pulls her onto the ice with him. They dance under the moonlight. Gray spins her and then tosses her into the air catching her in his strong arms. They dance on the ice till they are both out of breath.

Gray holds her in his arms carrying her from the ice, letting it melt as they step onto solid ground. He lies her down on the blanket, taking in her beauty in the moonlight. Her silver hair is splayed like a halo and glowing. Her bright green eyes sparkling with happiness and love with a dark undertone of lust. Her pale skin is flushed. The necklace he had gotten her shining in the moonlight. Saph's pale peach colored lips parted as she pants with a smile. He dives in for a passionate kiss.

Saph's hands come up and rest against his naked chest. She sucks and plays with his tongue as she caresses his cool chest and back. Not to be out done, Gray holds himself above her with one arm. His free hand traces the swell of her breasts. The sharp intake of breath, letting him know that she likes it.

He makes a small blade of ice on his finger and cuts open the bandage constricting her chest. She pulls back with a gasp, eyes wide. Gray just smirks at her and kisses his way down her neck, nuzzling the gold band, and down to her milky breasts. He gives open mouth kisses to her left breast. His tongue teasing the succulent nipple as he pinches the other gently with his fingers. The gasps and sighs above him are his guide to playing her pleasure points. Her trembling and arching making his dick ache with want.

Saph's nimble hands bury themselves in his thick hair tugging his mouth closer to her body. She spreads her legs to let him settle more comfortably between them. She throws her head back, and he groans as he grinds his throbbing length against her core. Her legs wrap around his waist as he thrusts against her. He feels her quiver beneath him as he send pleasure coursing through her body. He groans at the friction on his dick and the taste of her skin on his tongue.

She digs her fingers into his back, meeting his hips with her own. His hand moves down to stall her hips as he pants against her breasts, trying to gain back some control over his body. She takes the opportunity to flip their positions. Saph gives him a brief kiss before moving to his neck and shoulders. The thin chains from her necklace lightly dancing across his skin making him shiver as she works down his body.

Her hands lightly scratch their way down to his pants, but her fingers brush against the band of his boxers instead. Her shoulders shake as she giggles silently. She dips her fingers in his boxers scratching his hip before sliding them down his legs.

She throws the black material to the side. She runs her hand up and down his length slowly, watching him arch and groan. She leans down between his legs and licks the base of his dick. Watching his eyes shut as she drags her tongue up the vein to lick at the tip.

Gray struggles to rest on his elbows so he can watch her head between his thighs. He groans seeing his dick disappear between plump lips as her silver head bobs in his lap. Her mouth and tongue are wet and warm around his throbbing length. His eyes roll back as his dick slides down her tight throat and she swallows. His hips thrust up in pleasure but are held down by her small hands. Gray pants as she brings him closer to climax with her talented mouth and tongue.

"Sa~ph." He moans as she buries her nose in his pubic hair swallowing around his cock and gripping his balls with one hand. He threads his fingers in her soft hair holding her in place as his orgasm hits him. His vision darkens as he thrusts shallowly in her mouth filling it with his cum. He collapses onto the blanket panting heavily as he comes down from his high.

Saph swallows the sticky fluid with a silent hum at the salty sweet taste. She kisses her way back up his muscular stomach and chest, tracing his muscles with the tip of her tongue. The small shocks of pleasure reawakening his erection that pokes her inner thigh.

He switches their positions as soon as their mouths connect in a deep passionate kiss. He plays with her tongue, coaxing it into his mouth swallowing her gasps of pleasure. He leaves her panting as he kissing down her body to return the favor. He spends time worshiping her breasts again. Rolling his tongue over her nipples, massaging the globes with his strong hands, nipping lightly at the skin leaving small hickeys all over them. Deeming her breasts ravage enough, he kisses down her stomach, dipping his tongue in her navel noting the way she tries to squirm away. With a soft chuckle, he locks the knowledge of her ticklish spot away.

He kisses along the gold band of her pants. Saph tugs on his black locks softly; her other hand grasping the blanket underneath them. Gray pulls back just enough to look her in the eye from between her legs as he takes off her pants. The soft blush dusting her cheeks, dilated pupils, and heaving chest make him groan. He looks between her legs, and instead of panties like he was expecting, he is met by her glistening shaven core. Gray groans flattening his tongue and licking her pussy lips. "I didn't know you were this naughty, Saph."

" **Sh-shut up.** " Saph looks away blushing and panting. Gray chuckles and spreads her legs more with his hands on her inner thighs rubbing the skin. He buries his nose in her cunt, licking and sucking on her clit. The trembling thighs under his hands and her heavy panting letting him know she likes his ministrations. Gray hums as her sweet nectar tantalizes his taste buds, he's already addicted. He starts flicking his tongue over her lips, delving his tongue inside to rub her walls.

Saph throws her head back in a silent scream, tugging on his hair in ecstasy. Gray moves to kiss and nip at her inner thigh as he slips a finger and then two into her core. He takes in her disheveled appearance. Her eyes clenched in pleasure, head thrown back, mouth open panting and mouthing his name, both her hands fisting the blanket. His eyes darken in lust knowing he did this to her.

He thrusts his fingers in her pussy, twisting and rubbing them against her inner walls. He rests on his elbow by her head, so he can watch her expressions. His dick twitches every time he sees his name on her lips. He slips in a third finger, thrusting them in hard as his thumb presses on her clit. Gray feels her clamp down on his fingers, her body trembling all over, as she cums all over his hand.

Panting heavily, Saph opens her eyes to see Gray licking his hand clean moaning at the taste of her essence. He places his hand beside her head, resting his hard cool body on top of her warmer softer one. The tip of his cock teasing her entrance. Saph brings her hands up, hooking them around his shoulders. She brings their lips together in a gentle embrace, pouring all of her love for him into that single kiss.

The kiss leaves them breathless. Gray stares into her beautiful eyes. He watches her lips move as she tells him something. His response is crashing his lips against hers fervently as he sinks his length into her warmth. Once full situated, he pauses catching his breath so he doesn't cum too soon. He feels her trembling beneath him.

He pulls out slowly and thrusts back in slow and deep. Her walls clamping down on his dick encouraging him to do it again. Gray starts a deep and steady pace. Kissing her lips, neck, and shoulders as she pants and gasps in his ear. He traces the edge of her necklace with his tongue. It representing his claim on her. He moves one hand down to caress her outer thigh as he thrusts in harder yet keeping the pace slow. He places his ear near her lips, feeling them form his name over and over. Gray closes his eyes, picking her leg up and sliding it over his shoulder. He groans at the new tight depth around his cock, and Saph throws her head back with a silent scream. Her fingers dig into his shoulders pleasurably.

Her other leg wraps tightly around his waist, pulling him into her quicker. Taking the silent message, Gray starts increasing his tempo. Soon he is thrusting into her with abandon. Saph thrashes her head side to side, panting heavily and crying out his name silently. He licks and bites at her shoulders and breasts, groaning as her walls clamp down and spasm around his cock. He can feel his orgasm rushing towards him. Gray licks at her nipples while one hand moves between them to play with her clit. She is sent to cloud nine as she clings to him desperately. Saph throws her head back as stars light up behind her eyelids. She hears Gray groan deeply in her ear and feels his body tense above her. Warm spurts of liquid cover her inner walls making her tremble.

Gray collapses beside her, so his larger body doesn't crush her. He pulls her to his chest, resting his chin on top of her head. He thinks back to what she had mouthed to him that made him lose control, 'I love you, Gray'. His heart swells and warms his chest as he holds her close. He buries his nose in her hair breathing in her natural floral scent. Saph nuzzles his chest letting his snow crisp and peppermint scent waft over her and lull her to sleep with the steady beating of his heart. With a quiet chuckle at her cuteness, he grabs the second blanket he had folded up and covers the both of them. Gray kisses the top of her head and joins her in sleep.


	5. Laxus

Disclaimer: Already stated it in the prologue, go back if you forgot what it was.

Queen: Alright! 3 down and 2 to go! Laxus is up! Which lucky lady gets this hunk of man?

Kit: *licks lips* I'd like a piece of him

Gajeel: What about me?

Kit: *straddles his lap* Mmmmm, how 'bout you remind me, big boy?

Gajeel: *smirks*

Ivy: *scoff* Like Laxus would want a crazy bitch like you, anyway.

Kit: What did you say!?

Ivy: You heard me!

Avial: *sigh* Gajeel please take Kit outta here.

Gajeel: *winks* My pleasure. *leaves with a shouting Kit thrown over his shoulder*

Saph: **Read on to find out who gets Laxus. Ivy or Avial.** :)

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Hot Spring Fun_

Wisps of steam carry her stress away as the hot water of the private spring laps at her long legs. Her pale skin flushes from the heat as she removes her only clothing, a small towel given to her by the resort. She tosses the fabric onto the edge of the hot spring, dunking her whole body under water.

Ivy raises out of the water just enough to sit on the ledge and relax. Her arms lay across the edge behind as she let her head fall back. Her black hair floats in the water around her torso, the water lapping at her breasts just above her nipples giving her coverage.

 _I'll have to thank Mirajane for this._ Ivy hums to herself. Her team had just gotten back from a really stressful mission. Kit, Leo, and Saph at least had their lovers to go to for stress relief, and who knows where Avial went off to. Ivy stretches one leg out above the water, slipping it back under then repeating with the other. Ivy had sat down at the bar when Mirajane popped up and suggested this place.

It's an exclusive hot spring spa and resort. It had cost a pretty penny and showing her Fairy Tail emblem, but here she was. The large place had several separate hot springs. They were all co-ed, and each spring was party exclusive. Since she was a party of one, Ivy got one all to herself. _I really did need this_.

She cracks open a silver eye when the girls' dressing room door open. Standing at the edge of the spring is one of the female resort employees with her head bowed. "Excuse me, miss. I'm sorry, but we have another single party and all of the other springs are full."

Ivy sighs heavily laying her head back. "It's fine, as long as they don't bother me."

The other woman bows. "Of course, miss, I'll set up the barrier." For times like this, the resort had cloth barriers that would cut each spring in half. The employee pulls on a wire, causing a rock gray cloth the come from the wall and glide across the top of the water until it connected with the opposite wall. "Thank you for you cooperation, miss. There will be an apology gift with your belongings." With that the woman leaves through the locker room.

A few minutes later, her ears pick up the sound of the men's locker room door open and close. _There goes my relaxation_. Ivy sighs quietly. She can hear the stranger give a soft grunt of appreciation, revealing that it was indeed a man, as he got in the water. _I wonder._ Ivy's flaw is her curiosity. Since she was raised by a poison cat demon, she gained some cat like attributes, and as the saying goes 'curiosity killed the cat.' _But satisfaction brought it back._ Ivy smirks.

Taking a deep breath, Ivy lets herself sink to the bottom of the spring before opening her sharp eyes, and what she sees doesn't disappoint her. She can't see his face above water, but she can definitely see his naked body below water. _He ain't shy._ Ivy smirks to herself. His body is big and thick with corded muscles under golden skin. A strong corded chest, washboard abs, the defined Adonis line, thick thighs, and the limp length between his legs is impressive even though it is soft. She takes in the black tribal tattoo that starts by his ribs and works up his chest and she can only assume onto his arm since those are out of the water. What catches her eye the most is the black Fairy Tail mark on his rib that she had almost mistaken for a part of his tattoo.

Her lungs start to protest the lack of oxygen, so she raises back up to her original position with light pants. _Who is he?_ _I would remember seeing a body like that at the guild._ Ivy closes her eyes in thought. She breathes deeply through her nose and a very distinct smell hits her. _Thunderstorm? Only one person has that scent_. Her eyes widen. _Laxus!_

Slowly a very devious smile crosses her features that would rival Kitsune's. She knows he is at least attracted to her. She had felt his eyes undressing her whenever they were at the guild at the same time. Ivy would admit that he was just her type, the muscular bad boy with a hidden heart of gold. She just couldn't resist teasing the man. She just couldn't wait to find out what happens when his control snaps. Again, that's her curiosity. Licking her lips, she swims over to the sitting ledge a breath away from the barrier to put her most recent teasing plan into action.

 _~Several Minutes Earlier~_

Laxus exits the locker room and glares at the barrier. _If they annoy me, they are getting electrocuted._ He wouldn't even be here if gramps hadn't made him. The old man had told Laxus that he was too stressed and would end up in the infirmary if he didn't relax. With that, the master had thrust his invite to this resort in his hands and sent him off.

He didn't even bother grabbing a towel since he was alone, mostly. He eyed the barrier again. Laxus steps into the steaming water and grunts in appreciation. The water felt good against his tense muscles. He wouldn't admit it out loud, but his grandpa was right about needing to relax. What his gramps didn't know was the reason for his frustration. It wasn't the jobs. It wasn't trying to learn what he needs to take over the guild one day. It was that damn teasing bitch from the Knights, the poison demon slayer, Ivy.

Every time he sees her in the guild, he can't take his eyes off her. The way her hips sway as she walks, the teasing flash of milky thigh when she wears that damn dress, the bounce of her breasts with each breath, and she teases the fuck out of him every goddamn time. He would catch her looking in his direction and then she would do something to make it worse. She might drop something and bend over at the waist to pick it up, giving him the perfect view of her ass. She would walk pass him and brush the tips of her claws along the exposed skin of his neck of hand. Thank God, he wears his jacket or long sleeved button downs all the time or who knows what she would do. All of it has him wound up to the point of snapping.

His ears twitch at the sound of the person on the other side of the barrier moving closer to the cloth, but he ignores them. Laxus relaxes back against the edge until another sound drifts over. He looks at where he knows the culprit is accusingly. Mentally challenging them to just try and annoy him. It isn't until the sound reaches him again a bit louder that he realizes what it is. A moan.

His eyebrows shoot up and his eyes widen. _What the fuck!?_ The person behind the barrier moans again. Laxus can hear the feminine quality to it and knows it's a woman. There is a sharp intake of breath followed by a long moan. Laxus feels his dick twitch under the water as the sexy sound.

"Laxu~s" The long drawn out moan of his name surprises him, but what makes his dick swell is the familiar voice that called it out. The voice that he has wanted to hear call out his name for a while. _Ivy!_ That sends his imagination into high gear. He can picture her flushed body glistening with a sheen of sweat from the steam. Laxus starts imagining how she must be touching herself while picturing him. He realizes she is teasing him again. _Two can play at this game._

He moves to the barrier and growls lowly. Laxus smirks at the gasp it gets him. He sits beside her, the only thing separating them is the barrier. He wraps his hand around his cock and pumps slowly, the water acting as lubricant. His head falls back with a groan, his ears hyper sensitive to the sounds Ivy is making.

On her side of the barrier, she starts panting when she realizes that Laxus has joined her game and is pleasuring himself. One hand is on her chest, playing and pinching her nipples. The other is between her spread legs, thrusting two fingers into herself. The motion causes the surrounding hot water to hit her clit, pulling a moan from her throat.

Her ears twitch at the grunts and low groans of Laxus beside her, sending shivers down her spin. "Laxus." She whimpers as her head falls back onto the edge, her back arching. Her fingers work herself faster as she feels her climax approaching. Her panting gets louder with each sound he makes. She imagines him making those sound in her ear as his fingers work inside her and she pumps his cock. A low growl of her name sends her over the edge with a high pitch whine.

Laxus clenches his eyes shut, fisting his dick faster and fondling his sack, when he hears her find release. His eyes snap open as his control breaks. He stands up and grabs the bottom of the barrier and lifts it up looking at the spot Ivy should have been. There's nothing but a ripple in the water. He looks around, the glint in his eyes is dangerous. Laxus is about to take a step into the other half of the spring when a mouth closes around his dick in the water.

He hunches over as though hit in the gut and groans in pleasure, falling back into his seat. The mouth just follows him, sucking. His head falls back and he starts panting. Laxus grabs a fist full of the black hair floating in the water and pushes her to take more. He thrusts his hips up into the suction. Her tongue swirls around his length. She hollows her cheeks as she sucks, like she is drying to pull his soul out of his dick. He starts fucking the willing mouth under the water. Laxus growls as his is just about to cum, but the hand gripping the base of his cock pushes it back.

With a snarl, Laxus pulls Ivy onto his lap by her hair, "Why'd you do that?" She gulps in lungful after lungful of much needed air. Instead of waiting for an answer, he grabs her hands from his shoulders and clasps them behind her back with one of his hands. Licking his lips. Laxus uses his new leverage and pulls her down onto his thick cock, forcing her back to arch. Her eyes widen, and he muffles her scream by shoving two of his fingers of his free hand into mouth.

He thrusts up into her tight channel, pulling on her arms. Ivy sucks and nips at the fingers in her mouth as they muffle her sounds of pleasure. She treats his fingers like she had his cock, sucking and twirling her tongue around them. The arch of her back is almost painful, but it increases the pleasure of Laxus' cock stretching her wide.

He groans as her walls clench and spasm around his cock, pushing him closer and closer to his finish. Laxus leans forward and bites down on the peach nipple offered to him. Ivy bites down on his fingers as she cums with a high mewl. He pulls her down as he thrusts up into her a final time. His body thrums with pleasure as he sprays his load deep inside.

He lets go of her hands and takes his fingers back as he slumps against the edge of spring. Ivy falls against his chest panting. Laxus lifts her chin with his finger and slants his mouth over hers. He doesn't even bother to ask for permission, he thrusts his tongue into her mouth. She kisses back with equal fever. Ivy sucks and nips his tongue, playing with it as he rubs it against hers. Scratching his chest with her claws, she feels his dick twitch and reawaken inside of her.

Ivy breaks the kiss with a smirk, rolling her hips against his making them both moan. He closes his eyes in pleasure, gripping her hips. She leans up and traces his scar with her tongue, rocking her hips against his in a teasing manner. Laxus growls and pulls her off his lap, turning them around. He bends her over the edge of the spring with him kneeling in the water between her legs. Laxus grabs her hips and bites the back of her shoulder as he starts a brutal pace thrusting into her.

Ivy brings a hand to her mouth to bite down on, muffling her cries. "That's right. You gotta be quiet, or we'll get caught." Laxus chuckles in ear. She tries to glare at him over her shoulder, but her eyes roll back in her head as he thrusts harder. The water sloshes over the edge of the spring with their movements. The wet sounds of their hips slapping together and Ivy's muffled sounds are like music in his ears. He growls low in his chest giving a particularly hard thrust. He watches as her back arches and her hand start bleeding from her fangs.

He pulls out, flipping her onto her back, and thrusts back in before she even realizes it. He moves his hands from her hips to her inner thighs spreading her legs as far as they will go. Laxus thrusts in even deeper, groaning as she clamps down on him. He watches as her stomach clenches with each thrusts, her hand clawing at the edge of the hot spring, and her breasts bouncing with each collision of their hips.

He pulls her hand out of her mouth and shoves his tongue down her throat, swallowing all of the sounds she makes. Her bleeding hand tangles in his hair, tugging roughly making him groan. Their teeth and tongues clash in an animalistic battle for dominance in their mouths. His thrusts falter for a second as she bites his tongue. His hand comes into contact with soft fabric. He breaks the kiss to look, groaning as she moves to kiss and bite at his throat.

In his hand is her towel. A feral grin encompasses his features. He pulls back enough so he can shove the towel in her busy mouth. Her silver eyes are dark with lust as she glares at him panting around the gag. Laxus slows his thrusts but makes each one harder, teasing her back. Ivy throws her head back with a muffled moan.

He kisses her neck and chest until she opens her eyes to look at him. With a dark lustful look in his eyes, he smirks around the nipple in his mouth as he holds his pointer finger and thumb an inch apart just far enough from her face for her to see. Her brow creases in confusion as she pants, rocking her hips up to meet his thrusts wanting more speed.

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head frantically when she sees a spark jump between his fingers. Before she can grab his wrist, both of hers are pinned above her head by his other hand. She whines into the gag, tugging on his hold. Laxus grins down at the writhing woman below him. Watching how she tries to arch away from his descending fingers.

He thrusts in hard at the same time he brings the spark to one of her nipples. He groans as her entire body tenses, her body like a taunt bow string as she throws her head back screaming into her gag. Wanting the reaction again, he does the same thing with the other nipple. Laxus picks his pace up again fucking her like the animal he is. His hand trailing over all of her sensitive spots letting his magic jump from his fingers.

The electric shocks make her scream and mewl into her towel, thrashing underneath him as her climax rushes towards her. The coil in her stomach tightens with each thrust, each spark from his fingers, each lick of his tongue on her nipples, or bite on her flesh. It finally snaps when he pushes his thumb on her clit shocking the sensitive bud. Her visions goes white as the most intense orgasm rocks her body.

Laxus imprints the image of her cumming in his mind's eye. Her head thrown back with a silent scream, hair splayed around her, body tight and back arching, her eyes glassy as she is riddled with pleasure. Her pussy tightens around him, trying to milk him for all he's worth. He is only able to thrust a couple more times before he gives in and spills his seed into her, biting down on her neck till he breaks the skin. They stay like that panting heavily as they come down from their high. He licks the blood off her neck.

A few hours later, Ivy walks into the guild glowing with a slight limp. Laxus tails in a few seconds behind her. He goes over and sits at a table by himself, a smirk on his lips and completely relaxed. Ivy walks up to the bar and is greeted by Mirajane. "How was the resort?"

Ivy gives her a devilish smirk. "You were right. It _loosened_ me right up. It was just what I needed." Mirajane gives her a confused look until she spots the dark bite mark on her friend's neck. She laughs, wiggling her eyebrows she hands Ivy two mugs, tilting her head in Laxus' direction. Ivy just smirks and nods, taking the offered drinks and walking over to the lightning dragon slayer.

Laxus blinks at the brass woman that makes herself comfortable on his lap. Ivy sets their drinks on the table and turns towards Laxus. She is greeted with a raised eyebrow. Chuckling, she traces random shapes on his clothed chest, feeling his heart beat under her hand. "That was the best stress relief I've ever had, and I don't plan on giving that up." Laxus smirks down at her. She looks up tilting her head to give him a good look at the mark he left. "Plus, this means I'm yours now."

He leans down and licks the bite mark, not caring who in the guild was looking. "Good, 'cause I don't like to share." He growls in her ear, enjoying how it made her shiver on his lap. She taps on her bite mark on his neck. "I don't either."

He palms her exposed thigh through the slit of her dress. Ivy purrs in his ear. "I'm curious what else you can do with that magic of yours."

She jumps when he shocks her thigh as he gropes at the flesh. He chuckles. "Curiosity killed the cat."

Ivy hums tugging on the collar of his shirt till her lips are brushing his. "But _s_ _atisfaction_ brought it back." They share a lustful look before crashing their lips together.


	6. Natsu

Disclaimer: Already stated it in the prologue, go back if you forgot what it was.

Queen: Looks like you're the lucky winner Avial. You get the _hottest_ dragon slayer. Hahaha get it?!

Saph: *sweat drops* **That was a terrible joke, Queen.**

Queen: You're just jealous you didn't come up with it first.

Avial: Can we get on with it? I've been waiting for this.

Ivy: Yeah, she can't get any grouchier from lack of sex.

Avial: Shut your mouth!

0-0-0-0-0-0

 _Pirates and Devils_

Avial looks at herself in the mirror and sweat drops, wondering why she let her friends talk her into this. The guild had decided earlier in the week to throw a costume party for Halloween, and Avial hadn't been able to decide on an outfit. She should have known, when Kit said she had the perfect costume, to run in the other direction.

She looks over herself again and sighs. She hopes that this costume will catch the attention of a certain fire eating wizard, but she knows her chances are low with Lucy being there dressed in who know what. Avial, like everyone else in the guild, figures there is something going on between the two, and it breaks her heart.

The guild was already partying by the time the girls were able to pull Avial away from the mirror. Cat calls and hoots greet them as they step into the hall, making them all laugh. Leo had traded her jacket in for the night. She had on a toga style dress with a gold band around her waist. Her gold hair curled and draping around her. The blonde used her takeover magic to give herself actual golden feathered wings, to finish her angel costume. Her blue eyes sparkle as she makes her way over to her prince. Saph walks over to a vampire Gray in her wood nymph costume. It consists of a forest green bandages wrapped around her chest with a matching tutu, and vines wrapping around her legs with leaves littering her body and hair. Kitsune sneaks up behind Gajeel, who refused to dress up, and shoves a pair of fuzzy black wolf ear on his head before jumping onto his lap. She has red and white fox ears poking out of her hair and a matching tail attached to her red leotard. Ivy has a matching outfit, just black and make it a cat. The panther takes her place on Laxus' lap, who she lets get away without a costume.

Avial looks around the guild for the excitable pink dragon. She finds him laughing with Lucy near the bar. Her heart sinks when she sees the celestial wizard's costume. She has a crooked witch's hat on with a small purple top, with her breasts almost popping out, and black tutu with knee high black boots. Avial's cheeks heat up when she looks at Natsu in his pirate costume. He has on the white open chest shirt showing off his tan muscled torso. Baggy black pants, held up by his signature scarf, are tucked into black boots. A pirate hat on his head. He even had eyeliner around his eyes and Happy dressed as a parrot to complete the look.

Natsu laughs at Lucy as she complains about Loke coming and going through the gate by himself. Even he can tell, the two were more than just wizard and spirit. What he didn't understand was why everyone thought there was something between him and this girl. She was like a sister to him. When he first saw her costume, he told her to cover up more or Loke would show up and that was the last of it. He never really thought about the fairer sex. Don't get the wrong idea, he's not a virgin. He has just been so focused on finding Igneel to want an actual relationship, but one woman caught his eye, and he can't keep his mind off of her. Avial was just the perfect woman, in his opinion, and he wanted her all to himself. He doesn't know how to tell her. Natsu figures when the time comes he'll just be forward like he usually is.

Speak of the devil, literally. Natsu's eyes widen and his jaw drops at Avial's costume as she walks towards them. His eyes travel from the red horns sticking out of her chocolate hair, over the blush covered freckles, taking in the bare shoulders and blue guild mark. A red corset is tied with a black ribbon forcing her shapely figure to be more prominent. Tight red spandex barely cover anything, they're closer to underwear than pants, with a red devil's tail swaying with her hips. Her legs are covered in spider web fishnet stockings and red heels on her feet. Natsu is glad for the baggy pants of his costume, because they hide his forming erection.

He ignores the parrot cat on his shoulder purring, "He lllllikes her." Lucy follows his line of sight and turns back to the stunned slayer with a smirk and a wink before taking Happy and leaving the two alone.

Avial looks at their retreating forms in confusing. Her attention brought back to the dragon slayer when he speaks up in a surprisingly husky tone, making her shiver. "Looking good, Avial."

She blushes, practically feeling his hot stare roving over her body. "You too, Natsu." He steps towards her with a predatory look in his green eyes. Her eyes widen not believing what she is seeing. Avial is about to ask about Lucy, when she sees said woman dancing rather provocatively with a certain spirit of hers. The blonde looks in her direction and shoots her a wink and a thumbs up. Things click into place when she feels a hot breath on her neck. She turns her head back and stares directly into his greens eyes, his pupils starting to dilate. The eyeliner around his eyes making them glow and the stare his is giving her more intense.

"Wanna get outta here, Avial?" Natsu purrs in her ear. She can only nod in her shocked state. He chuckles deep in his chest, making her shiver and heat pool between her thighs. He wraps a strong arm around her slim waist and leads her out of the guild eagerly with a sexy smirk.

Natsu presses his hard body against her soft one as he traps her against the door of his house in the woods. His rough hands tangle in her hair as he attacks her mouth. Nipping at her bottom lip, he slides his tongue into her mouth and maps out his new territory.

Avial moans into the kiss as his tongue rubs against the roof of her mouth and coaxes her tongue to dance with his. She pushes the hat off his head and digs her fingers into his scalp, pulling a growl from his throat. She tilts her head, making the kisses deeper and more passionate.

His fingers leave hot trails on her skin as he grips her thighs, forcing her to wrap her legs around his waist. His hands groping and squeezing her ass are the only things holding her up.

Her head collides with the door, breaking the intense kiss to breathe. This doesn't stop Natsu from placing blazing kisses along her jaw and neck. A sharp intake of breath from the woman in his arms alerts him to a sensitive spot. He laves the area with his tongue before biting down, making Avial pull on his hair roughly. Natsu sucks and licks at the spot, soothing the area till there is a prominent mark.

"Natsu." Avial gasps, pulling him up for another bruising kiss. He groans and thrusts his cock against her core, to show her what she is doing to him. Keeping their lips sealed tightly, Natsu backs away from the door and makes his way blindly to his bedroom. When Avial returns the favor by sucking and biting his neck, he pushes her against the nearest wall, grinding against her hard making them both moan.

He squeezes her ass and growls, eyes closing. "Avial."

Avial pants, grinding her hips against his wantonly. She tugs on his hair and whimpers. "Natsu. Bed. Now." He nods, eyes half lidded as he carries her to his bedroom and throws her on the bed.

He crawls onto the bed towards her. The predatory look in his eyes is made sexier and more intense by the charcoal around them. Her heart starts thundering in her chest. Natsu spreads her thighs with his warm hands caressing the skin through her stockings, settling more comfortably between her legs. He leans up and licks at the swell of her breasts. "Take it off."

Avial shivers at the command, finding this new side of Natsu incredibly sexy. She sits up, forcing Natsu to rest back on his heels. She reaches to untie her corset, but stops and shares a heated look with the dragon slayer. "You, too." He nods.

They stand up at the side of the bed facing each other. Natsu kicks off his boots, but stops Avial when she reaches down to take off her heels. "Leave them...and the stockings."

Avial blushes but nods and stands back up going for the ties of her corset. Natsu licks his lips watching with heated eyes as smooth pale skin is revealed to his hungry gaze. Her breasts bounce slightly as she drops her top to the floor. Her brown nipples harden from the attention of his gaze. Natsu tugs his shirt over his head, throwing it somewhere in the room. Avial bites her lip at the hard defined muscles. He carefully takes off his scarf, folding it and putting it on the bedside table. Without the scarf holding them up, his pants pool at his feet, and he kicks them off being left in a pair of red flame boxers. Avial peels that spandex off her body and slides them down her legs and tosses them off to the side. Her cheeks flare at the growl she receives. "No panties, Avial?" He takes a step towards her.

She shakes her head. "No room." He pushes her back onto the bed, covering her body with his and shoves his tongue down her throat is a heavy kiss. Avial gasps at the heated skin-to-skin contact. Natsu groans into her mouth as the fishnets on her legs scratch his sides as she wraps the long limbs around his waist.

He licks down her neck, working his way to a ripe nipple. He takes it into his hot mouth, nipping and licking at the bud. Avial moans loud and arches as he teases one breast with his mouth and the other with his hand. Her hands tangle in his soft pink hair, tugging at the thick locks. He pushes off his boxers with his free hand, kicking them off the bed.

He slides his hard length against her wet pussy lips. Avial whines, spreading her legs invitingly. Natsu rises up on his elbows and looks down at his soon-to-be mate. Her hair is spread out on his pillows. Her freckles darkened by the flush on her cheeks. Her pupils blown wide and her eyes a midnight blue with lust. Avial's lips bruised and puffy from their rough kisses and parted as she pants.

He thrusts against her hard without penetrating, groaning loud at the pleasure shooting through him. His cock twitches as he feels her getting wetter and her moans and pants caress his ears.

"Please, Nats~u." She throws her head back, arching. The pink haired dragon slayer pulls his hips back till the head of his cock is teasing her juicy pink lips. He sits up and grabs the back of her legs, spreading the fishnet clad thighs. He watches as his dick slides into her pussy. Disappearing into her wet depths, his eyes captivated by the sight, he groans lowly.

Avial screams as his hot hard length plunders her tight wet hole. She twists the sheets at her sides in her hands. Natsu pulls out and thrusts back in quick and hard, making her scream again. A light layer of sweat coats their bodies in the heat they were creating together. His sack tightens as he watches his dick disappear again and again into her sex. The taunt thighs in his hands start to tremble.

He brings a slim calf to his mouth and licks at the flesh through the stockings, nipping softly not caring if he rips the fabric. Avial mewls at the new sensation, rocking her hips up to meet his thrusts. Natsu groans loud, slamming in harder as he feels her start to clamp down and spasm around him.

"Na~atsu~u!" Avial screams as her first orgasm rips through her body and gushes between her legs, coating his cock in her juices. Natsu growls and groans as he slides in quicker and easier with the extra lubricant. Avial trembles under him, hypersensitive after such an intense climax.

He grinds out her name between gritted teeth as he rams his cock into her as hard as he can, the bed hitting the wall in time with his thrusts. Natsu pulls out and flips her onto her hands and knees. "Grab the head board."

She barely has a solid grip before he forces himself back into her pussy, hitting even deeper at the new angle making her cry out towards the ceiling. Natsu palms her ass spreading her wide as his hips hit against hers.

The wet slapping sounds of their love making echoes through the room along with their pants and moans and the bed rocking against the wall. Natsu bends over sliding his chest along her back as he thrusts, their sweat making their skin slick. He licks and nibbles on her neck and shoulders, marking her again and again.

Avial's nails dig into the wood of his headboard. She couldn't believe a side like this existed inside the sweet Natsu she knew. This wild, insatiable, lustful beast pounding away at her pussy like he needed it to live. She couldn't get enough of him, though, all of him.

He moves one hand up to her bouncing tits, pulling and twisting at the hard nipple. Natsu moans as she clamps down on him, his thrusts losing their rhythm as he gets closer to exploding. He keeps teasing her nipples with his fingers as his other hand wraps around her waist to play with her clit. He sinks his fangs into the back of her shoulder, muffling a loud groan, as he thrusts in a final time. Pleasure shoots up and down his spine and out his cock as he spills himself into her. Avial throws her head back and screams out his name as she cums around his cock.

She collapses onto the bed, panting. Her head is turned to the side so she can breathe and see the heaving dragon slayer holding himself over her. His cock limp between his legs since it slipped out when she'd collapsed.

Natsu falls onto the bed beside his lover. He pulls her onto her side and back against him. She can feel his hard chest on her back, his half hard cock pressing against the cleft of her ass, and his thighs against the back of hers. Natsu pants against her ear, licking and nibbling on it. His hand brushes the skin above her stocking.

Her breathing starts to pick up again at his caresses. Her skin tingling under his hot touches. Avial grips the pillow by her head, biting it to muffle her gasps and moans. "Ready for round two, mate?" Avial's eyes widen at the low growl in her ear.

Natsu doesn't wait for an answer. He lifts the stocking clad leg and slides his reawakened cock into her cum filled pussy, groaning at how easy the glide is. Holding onto the trembling thigh, he rocks his hips against her.

Avial sighs and moans softly and the intimate position. Natsu groans and latches his mouth on his original bite mark and sucks lightly with each thrust. Neither of them last long in this position as they are both still hypersensitive from their last orgasms. Natsu pants against her neck, his thrusts are quick and shallow. The head of his cock rubbing against the end of her channel with each thrust. Avial mewls into the pillow as she cums shaking in his arms. Natsu follows quickly groaning into her shoulder.

He gently pulls out and lets her leg drop, gently rubbing her hip. "I love you, Avial." He whispers, his breath hot against her ear.

Avial turns around in his hold and looks up at him. "Do you mean that, Natsu?" She searches his green eyes.

He gives her his signature cute and disarming smiling. "Yes, I love you, Avial."

Seeing nothing but truth and sincerity in his eyes, Avial arches up and kisses him gently. Pulling back, she pants softly against his lips giving him her own soft loving smile. "I love you, Natsu."

He smiles and nuzzles her neck, making her giggle. He chuckles against the sweaty flesh. He stares into her sleepy eyes as they start to droop. Brushing her hair out of her face, he kisses her forehead. Natsu sits up and gently pulls off her heels and stockings to make her more comfortable as she sleeps. He lies back down, pulling the blanket up with him. He pulls her flush against his body as he too falls asleep. The last thing he notices are the red horns still peeking out of her disheveled hair. _My little devil._


End file.
